Growing Up Pureblood
by Katali1993
Summary: Sirius's hatred for Rosier began at two years of age and it didn't get better. Read snippets from Sirius and Regulus's childhood as they grow up with Evan Rosier and his older brothers, along with other Pureblood children. This is for anyone who liked my OCs in my other fanfictions, told from different perspectives.
1. Chapter 1

_This story shows Sirius and Regulus Black's childhood encounters with the Rosier family, including Evan Rosier and Evan's brothers Tristan and Damien (my OCs). For the first few chapters, Regulus and Evan will both be very young so won't be interacting much._

 **Growing Up Pureblood: A Tale Of The Black And Rosier Family**

 **Chapter One: Age Two**

Tristan Rosier had been touching Regulus all morning and two-year-old Sirius hated it. He didn't want Rosier there at all, but his Mother wanted the two of them to play together while Mrs Rosier was in Hospital. Mrs Rosier was going to have a baby and both she and Mrs Black thought it would be wonderful for the four children to grow up together.

"Stop it," whined Sirius. "Reg not like it."

"He does. Look…" argued Tristan. The almost two-year old continued to circle his tiny finger around Regulus's even tinier palm. Baby Regulus remained calm and content in his cot.

"No. He not smiling," said Sirius. "He not like you."

"Too small," said Tristan, not really knowing how to construct sentences properly. "Regulus baby. Baby not smiling."

"Does smile," argued Sirius. Baby Regulus had indeed smiled for Sirius, but only when Sirius had shown the baby his favourite toy.

Tristan Rosier decided to tickle Regulus and was delighted when the baby actually smiled. Sirius then became jealous and pushed Rosier away from the baby. Regulus started to cry.

…..

 _A few months later_

… _.._

Evan Rosier was three months old now and Regulus was seven months old. The two of them were being held by their respective mothers while the older children celebrated Tristan's second Birthday. A heavily pregnant Mrs Mulciber also sat by them, discussing frivolities with Mrs Black and Mrs Rosier while her toddler joined in Pass the Parcel.

"Everyone sit down in a circle," instructed Mr Rosier. Two-year-old Sirius, Tristan, Mulciber and Wilkes, four-year-old Lucius Malfoy and even one-year-old Crabbe did as instructed, but the eldest Rosier child didn't want to. Four-year-old Damien Rosier was fed up with both of his brothers getting all the attention and didn't want to join in.

"Pass the Parcel is for babies," he stated, not sitting down with the others.

"Sit down, Damien," said his father.

"No!"

"If you don't sit down, you won't be getting any Birthday cake," said Mr Rosier.

"Fine! I won't have any Birthday cake then!" the four-year-old stropped. He stomped out of the circle the younger children were sitting in, making sure to roughly kick his little brother on the way out. Mr Rosier let him go, turning to comfort the now crying two-year-old. It wouldn't have been so bad if little Henrik Mulciber hadn't also started crying in empathy.

"Want to play parcel game," contributed Sirius. "Now!"

Mrs Rosier, who'd given Evan to one of her friends to hold, ran over with Quidditch Ted and Doggy, two of her son's favourite toys. At the arrival of Doggy, a fluffy, yellow toy dog the little Rosier boy quietened. Mulciber seemed quite entertained by the teddy on a broomstick.

"Please could we get on with the game, Sir," said Malfoy. "Some of us have been waiting patiently."

Mr Rosier sighed. Even at four, Lucius Malfoy was a well-spoken but obnoxious and self-important child. He'd only been invited to placate his oldest, who'd now stormed off.

"Okay, when the music starts, you will pass the parcel between yourselves. When the music stops, the person holding the parcel will open one layer of wrapping. Any questions?" Mr Rosier said. The toddlers stared blankly at him.

The small children passed the parcel along until it got to Mulciber, who was so interested in the teddy that he hadn't noticed it. Sirius, who'd just passed it to him, picked it back up again and threw it to the next person. Then the game continued. Behind each layer was a small present but on the final round it landed on Mulciber. He unwrapped it to find yet another Quidditch teddy.

…..

 _Weeks later_

…..

The next time the Blacks and Rosiers met up was for a tea party at with Druella Black. This meant that Sirius's cousins would probably be there too.

However, when Sirius arrived with his Mother and baby brother, only Bellatrix was available to play with him while his Mother had tea. She was sitting in an arm chair with Tristan Rosier on one of the arms and a book in her lap. Sirius climbed up to sit on the other side of the older girl.

"Once upon a time there was a great city of witches and wizards," Bellatrix began, opening it to a page with an illustration of a walled city. "It had high walls and spells to keep the muggles out and Quidditch could be played throughout the streets."

"Brooms!" Tristan pointed at a wizard on broom that was swooping across the sky.

"Yes, that's a broom," Bellatrix said in an exasperated tone. She turned to a page showing a family of wizards. "Antioch lived with his Father, Mother and two little brothers. He was excited. Today his father was taking him Muggle baiting."

"What's that?" asked Sirius.

"Listen and you'll see," smiled Bellatrix, turning over to a page that showed the man and boy riding out of the city gates on horseback. There were no words on this page - just the sound of hooves as the horses rode across the page and onto the next, forested page.

"They rode until they came across a farm next to a village. This was where the muggles lived."

"Dirty muggle," said Tristan. The muggle man in the illustration was working in the fields and was covered in mud.

"Antioch's father flicked his wand and the plough started to move on its own," read Bellatrix. The illustrations changed to match her words. "He laughed as the man looked around in confusion." She turned the page. "Suddenly, all the tools were moving. The seeds were planting themselves the crops were growing higher and higher. Then they harvested themselves, and the plough moved until it was back where it had started."

"Antioch and his father had had a good laugh at the muggle, and given him a whole year's worth of crops too. Everyone was happy, even if the muggle was a bit confused. The end."

Sirius looked at Bellatrix puzzled. "Why were they nice?" he asked.

"This was before the muggles started hunting witches and wizards. The wizards looked down on them and pitied them, so sometimes they helped, but only if it was fun," said Bellatrix.

"Want a different story," Sirius said.

"Do you want another Antioch story, or something a bit more interesting?" she asked.

"More interesting," said Sirius. At the same time, Tristan requested the opposite, wanting more adventures of Antioch Peverell, which were completely historically inaccurate anyway.

"Ok, how about _Cadmus and the Veil of Death_ ," said Bellatrix. Neither of the two boys had ever heard this story before, and neither of them enjoyed it. In fact, it gave both of them nightmares for days.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 – Dark Magic**

Four-year-old Tristan Rosier sat with his sketchbook and the wand he'd stolen from his Grandfather's house, in the Black family library. Sirius hadn't wanted to play with him, while Evan and Regulus were still fighting over the yellow toy dog he'd given them to play with, so he'd come to the library where at least there were books. He couldn't read yet – a fact that made him feel upset because Sirius and Mulciber and almost everyone else could, but he could look at the pictures.

The book he'd chosen had a thestral on the front. It had been on the bottom shelf, which was where he had assumed the children's books were because that was where they were found at home. Inside there had been pictures of thestrals, which he's already drawn pictures of, some gory images that he didn't like, and finally some unicorns. He'd drawn the happy unicorn first, giving him some grass to eat, and then tapped it with the stolen wand. As with his other drawings that he'd experimented with, the unicorn walked around on the page and nibbled at the grass.

He turned his attention to the unicorn on the next page. This one was clearly poorly. In the illustration, the unicorn was bleeding and was lying down. Tristan felt sorry for it. He thought about drawing a Mediwitch onto the page to make it better, but knew how angry Mrs Black would be if he drew in the book.

It was then that Sirius walked in. "What're you reading?" he asked.

Tristan showed him the front of the book, hoping that Sirius would read it for himself. Sirius didn't know that he couldn't read yet.

" _The Use of Mag-ic-al Cr-eat-u-res…Creatures in Nec-ro-manc-y,"_ read Sirius, reading necromancy as if it had a 'k' at the end. "What's Necromancy?"

Being only four, Tristan didn't know either. However, he knew that if he made up an answer, Sirius would soon find out that it was wrong and that would be bad. "It's a secret," he said. "Dad says I'm not allowed to tell you."

"That's a lie," said Sirius. "I bet it's dark magic again. You're always reading about dark magic!"

Last time, Sirius had caught him looking at a book on dementors, the most evil creatures in the world.

"It isn't about dark magic!" Tristan insisted. "Look it's got unicorns in. Unicorns aren't evil." He showed Sirius the page he'd been looking at, which turned out to be a mistake.

Sirius stared at it in horror. "The unicorn," he read, "must be killed slowly, over several days. It must then be left to hang, whilst it is drained of blood. Only then, can the blood be used in..." He looked up, distain written all over his face. "This is disgusting. I don't know why I bother with you." The slightly older boy walked away without looking back.

Tristan looked back at the unicorn picture, his eyes full of tears. He really was completely stupid – it was no wonder Sirius wouldn't play with him. How could he not have seen that the unicorn was dead? He should have realised it wasn't a children's book when he'd seen the other gruesome pictures. Killing unicorns was worse than dementors. He shoved the horrible book away from him, letting it skid across the table and onto the floor.

He tried to forget the incident and look for another book, but none of the books even seemed to have any pictures. Instead of going away, the tears just came faster until he was properly crying. Now he was trapped – he couldn't go outside the library in case he bumped into Sirius and the other boy found out that he'd been crying.

He wished he hadn't given Doggy away to Regulus, because now he really wanted to hold his soft fur and be comforted. At the time, he'd thought it a good idea: he was a big boy now and didn't need a cuddly toy and Regulus had looked up at him with his big grey eyes and declared that Doggy wanted to be friends with Sirius II. At first, Regulus had played nicely with Doggy and Sirius II, then Evan had come in and snatched Doggy from him, and then Tristan had decided that he couldn't watch them fighting over his toy and left them to it. Only now he wished he had just taken it off them in the first place, or even better, had never given it away in the first place.

He was still crying when he heard footsteps.

"Are you alright, boy," said a deep voice. He looked up to see a tall, dark-haired wizard. It was Sirius's father, a man he had only met once or twice at Sirius's Birthdays. He realised he must have been in the library for hours if Mr Black was already home from the Ministry.

"Sir, I…" began Tristan.

"Don't worry, Sirius has already told me what happened," Mr Black said. He stooped to pick the book up. "You shouldn't really have been reading this should you?"

"No, Sir. I'm sorry, I won't do it again," he said, panicking.

"Don't look so worried. We shouldn't have left it out for you. How about I get you a different one," said Mr Black. Tristan nodded and the man went to a different section of the library and pulled out a different book.

Although, it was hard-covered, the book was much thinner than all the others he'd seen that day. It looked more like the ones he had at home. "There you go. It's called _Harry the Hungry Hippogriff._ You can take it home with you if you like."

"Thank you, Mr Black."

"That's ok. Now run along and play with you brother. I've had enough of crying children for today."

Tristan ran out of the room carrying the book under one arm. He found Evan in Regulus's bedroom. Both of the littler boys were whimpering and were sitting together comforting each other. Clearly the fight was over.

"Where's Doggy?" Tristan asked. Sirius II was between them, but the other toy was nowhere to be seen.

"Doggy broken," said Evan. "His insides came out."

"Daddy took him away," cried Regulus.

Tristan frowned. Rips in toys could easily be fixed. His mother did it every time Damien broke something. The spell was _Reparo._

"I'm sure he'll be fixed," said Tristan.

He went to ask Mr Black, but the man said the toy had been taken away as a punishment and they wouldn't be allowed to play with it again. In fact, it wasn't until ten years later, when Sirius wanted his dung bombs back, that he discovered Doggy was still there, ripped in half by Evan and Regulus.


End file.
